Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{3}{10}+3\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{3}{10}} + {3} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} + {3} + {\dfrac{3}{10}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{3}{10}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{9}{30}+\dfrac{20}{30}$ Add the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{29}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{29}{30}$